nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Fraternitas Lucis
Die Gründung der Bruderschaft “Ich trete hiermit aus der Bruderschaft aus, die Wachen sind meine Zeugen.” Mikael funkelte seinen älteren Bruder Eligor voller Wut an, als er die Worte aussprach. Innerlich krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen über den Schmerz den er erlitt, doch zeigte er nach außen keine weitere Regung, außer Schmerz und Wut. Eligor hatte wohl nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Mikael, ein bedauerndes Flackern in den Augen seines älteren Bruders zu sehen. “Abführen” forderte Eligor die Wachen auf. “Der Mann hat unser Lager binnen einer Stunde zu verlassen”. So kam es, dass Mikael der Bruderschaft des Lichts den Rücken kehrte. Verloren die Silberne Hand und nun auch noch die Bruderschaft. Mikael hatte sich durchgeschlagen bis nach Sternenruh, dort saß er und grübelte vor sich hin. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er sich dem Hochlord Fordring anschließen? Das Angebot von dessen Seite stand noch aus. Mikael schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter ins Feuer und löffelte seinen Haferbrei mit einem gewißen Blick von Unmut, als er Schritte hörte und ein paar Stiefel in sein Blickfeld traten, während er gedankenverloren in die knisternden Flammen des wärmenden Feuers gestarrt hatte. “Glaubst wohl, Freunde lassen dich auch im Stich, hm?” hörte er eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Sein Blick hob sich und er blickte in die Augen von Dermot de la Varre. “Was zum ...” setzte er an und blickte sich nach der Bruderschaft um. “Du wirst niemanden finden, außer mir” sagte Dermot, nahm ihm den Haferbrei aus der Hand, setzte sich neben ihn und begann zu essen. '' '' “Was? Wie … warum?”'' fragte Mikael und wirkte verblüfft. '' “Waff...”'' Dermot schluckte. “Was? Nun... ich bin aus der Bruderschaft ausgetreten, noch vor Sonnenaufgang.” '' Mikael öffnete den Mund. “Aedan musste sich schwer anstrengen, dass ich nicht gleich ins Zelt deines Bruders gestürmt bin...” “Ich habe keinen Bruder mehr ...” antwortete Mikael und blickte ins Feuer. So kam es, dass die beiden Freunde gen Dalaran reisten, wo sie auf Pater Aedan stießen, der ihnen hinterher gereist war, als er auch seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, den Orden zu verlassen. In Dalaran reifte der Entschluss, einen Orden zu gründen. Angelehnt an die Richtlinien der Bruderschaft des Lichts, wurden die Richtlinien verfasst und der klerikal-monastische Orden, “Fraternitas Lucis” gegründet. Pater Aedan hatte den Namen vorgeschlagen, bedeutete er eigentlich nichts anderes als Bruderschaft des Lichts, doch zeigte er die Abwandlung in den Statuten und die immer noch bestehende Verbundenheit im Geiste. Aedan verließ Dalaran und reiste in die Östlichen Königreiche zurück. Kurze Zeit später bekamen Mikael, der sich nun Rashmikael ap Midar nannte, und Dermot Nachricht über die Lage dort, worauf die Beiden Aedan folgten. Der Orden in Sturmwind In Dalaran schon hatte der Orden Zulauf bekommen und so kam es, dass eine Handvoll Ordensmitglieder in Nordhain ankamen. Zunächste residierte der Orden im Kloster und half, jenes gegen marodierende Orcbanden zu verteidigen. Der Orden wurde monastisch ausgerichtet und Pater Aedan wurde zum klerikalen Oberhaupt des Ordens ernannt. Der Orden verpflichtete sich für das Licht, die Allianz und den König zu kämpfen. Der Eid wurde auf die Kirche des Lichts geschworen und König Varian Wrynn erkannte den Orden in seinem Königreich an. Weitere Mitglieder, die einst entweder anderen Orden angehört hatten oder wegen der Gesinnung der Bruderschaft betreten wollten, schlossen sich der Bruderschaft an. Nach einer Zeit und größerem Zulauf an Mitbrüdern und Schwestern entschloss sich die Kommandantur der Bruderschaft dazu, dass es an der Zeit wäre, einen festen Standpunkt einzurichten, zu dem die Brüder und Schwester jederzeit zurückkehren könnten. Ein Ort der Besinnung, der Erholung, der Lehre und der Brüderlichkeit. Ihr Weg führte sie aus Nordhain weg und nach Sturmwind. Da meist nie alle Mitglieder des Ordens beisammen waren und eher im ganzen Land dort verteilt waren, wo Hilfe am Mann war und wo die starke, helfende Hand des Lichts benötigt wurde, reichte dem Orden am Anfang das Stadthaus der von Merlôts. Die dem Landadel von Lordaeron angehörende Familie stellte der Bruderschaft ihr Haus als Ordenssitz zur Verfügung. Nach dem Kataklysmus musste die Familie jedoch das Stadthaus veräußern, und die Bruderschaft suchte nun einen neuen Anlaufpunkt für die Bedürftigen sowie Mitbrüder und Schwestern. Eine Lösung des Problems stellte der neue Novize der Bruderschaft, Thomas Wollerton. Sein Vater, stolz über die Mitgliedschaft seines Sohnes in der Bruderschaft, offerierte der Ordensleitung, den Wollteron'schen Hof als Ordensquartier zu nutzen. Somit wurde ein Abkommen zwischen der Bruderschaft und den Wollertons getroffen. Seit jener Zeit residiert der Orden auf dem großen Kürbishof Wollerton, in dem zweistöckigen Hofgebäude, welches eine große Anzahl an Zimmern bereithält. Vor Kurzem erst wurde ein Zweithaus gebaut, da der Orden stetig gewachsen war in den letzten Jahren und der Platz im Haupthaus beengt wurde. Der Orden ist in den vergangenen Jahren zu einer festen Größe in Sturmwind herangewachsen und kümmerte sich mit um die Bedürftigen der Stadt und der Umgebung. Viele Frater und Soror der Bruderschaft sind ständig im Einsatz für das Licht und die Allianz. So kann man selbst in den entlegensten Winkeln von Azeroth ab und an ein Mitglied des Ordens erblicken, stets darauf bedacht Licht in die dunkelsten Ecken des Landes zu bringen. Die Priesterschaft des Ordens hat einen festen Platz im Klerusgremium eingenommen und Abt Aedan hatte das Amt des Legaten der Kirche für die bestellte Zeit hervorragend gemeistert. Im Zuge der kirchlichen Präsenz bekam der Orden vom Bischof ein Büro in der Kathedrale des Lichts zugewiesen. Dort stehen sie Gläubigen für Gespräche zur Verfügung oder nehmen Beichten ab. Die Zukunft des Ordens Obwohl die Bruderschaft sich lange Zeit von der Bruderschaft des Lichts, die eine Absplitterung der Argentumdämmerung darstellt, distanziert hatte, so kam es zu in der jüngsten Vergangenheit zu einer Annäherung der beiden Orden. Eligor Morgenbringer hatte vor Monaten bereits, als Zeichen der Versöhnung, seine älteste Tochter Eileen und einen weiteren Paladin in Ausbildung, zu der Bruderschaft seines Bruders geschickt. Die Bruderschaft des Lichts musste wieder wachsen, sich einen und ein Arm in Sturmwind, würde nicht schaden. So hatte sich Eligor das gedacht und die Verhandlungen hatten schleichend ihren Lauf genommen. Bruder Malandis Slayton, ein Mitglieder der ersten Stunde der Bruderschaft des Lichts, reiste mit einem Angebot nach Sturmwind, welches viel Kopfzerbrechen verursachen sollte. Der Orden hatte seine eigenen Regeln und stand zwischen Argentum und Bruderschaft. Es folgten Wochen der Überlegungen, Besprechungen und letzten Endes kam man zum dem Schluß, dass es unter einigen Bedingungen akzeptabel sei. So reisten Kommandant de la Varre, Hochmagus des Ordens; Kommandant Mikael Morgenbringer; Sir Aryaro Lightforger; Bruder Malandis und Bruder Thomas gen Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts. Der oberste Kommandant des Ordens, Rashmikael ap Midar, hatte als Zeichen der Versöhnung bereits seinen Namen, Mikael Morgenbringer, wieder angenommen. Die Verhandlungen waren zäh und wären fast an der Sturheit beider Brüder gescheitert, doch letzten Endes kam es zu einer Einigung. Der Orden gliederte sich wieder in die Bruderschaft des Lichts ein, behielt jedoch völlige, unabhängige Befehlsgewalt. Die Kommandanten erhielten vom Hochlord Fordring völlige Gleichstellung und den Sonderstatus innerhalb des Argentumkreuzzugs. War der Argentumkreuzzug weiterhin neutral zur Horde und hatte die Belange der Allianz als erstes im Blickfeld, so bewahrte sich der Orden den klerikalen Aspekt und änderte nichts. Neutralität von ihnen, bezüglich der Horde, war nicht zu erwarten. Sicherlich würde man sich den Mitgliedern des Argentumkreuzzuges respektvoll gegenüber erweisen, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grade, doch hatten sie einen Inselstatus im Argentum eingenommen. thumb|Bruderschaft des Lichts Die einzigen Änderungen, die notwendig waren, war die Änderung des Names und die des Wappens. So wurde der Orden von Fraternitas Lucis in Bruderschaft des Lichts gewandelt und das Wappen wurde die Argentumsonne auf schwarzem Grund. Die Jahre der Trennung von der Bruderschaft des Lichts, waren nun vorüber. Obwohl sich die beiden leiblichen Brüder entzweit haben und es nicht abzusehen ist, dass sie sich jemals wieder so eng stehen werden, wie sie es einst taten, haben sich die beiden Orden nun vereint. Die Inselstellung des klerikalen Zweiges bleibt jedoch weiterhin bestehen. Ordensregeln Teil 1 – Die Gliederung des Ordens Der Orden wird geleitet von den beiden Kommandanten Dermot de la Varre und Mikael Morgenbringer. Geistliches Oberhaupt ist Aedan of Iona, Abt der Bruderschaft. Stellvertretende Kommandanten sind Wulfric Winterspring und Piers de Gabaston. Vertreter des Abts in geistlichen Belangen ist Prior Edward of Caernarvon. Botschafterin des Ordens ist die Nuncia Diardre de la Varre. Neu aufgenommene Mitglieder treten zunächst ein Noviziat an, welches nicht zeitlich begrenzt ist. Vielmehr richtet es sich individuell nach dem entsprechenden Ordensmitglied. Während des Noviziates haben sowohl das neue Mitglied als auch die Brüder und Schwestern des Ordens Gelegenheit zu prüfen, ob der Ordensbeitritt das Richtige ist für die betreffende Person. Nach dem Noviziat wird dem Beitretenden der Eid abgenommen und er wird in den Rang eines Bruders oder einer Schwester erhoben. Den Oberen ist Gehorsam entgegenzubringen und ihren Weisungen ist Folge zu leisten. Der Orden untersteht Kirche, Allianz und König – in ebendieser Reihenfolge. Schwesterorden ist die Bruderschaft des Lichts in den Reihen des Argentumkreuzzuges; unser Orden hat eine Inselstellung innerhalb des Kreuzzuges und ist die kirchliche Dependance in Sturmwind. Teil 2 – Beitritt zum Orden Beitritt zum Orden kann ein jeder Mensch, Zwerg oder Hochelf beantragen, der lichtgläubig ist. Im seltenen Fall eines Konvertiten ist genau zu prüfen, wie ernst es ihm ist. Worgen werden von uns als Menschen angesehen, sofern sie nicht dem wilden Anteil in sich die Oberhand geben. Die Worgengestalt ist außerhalb von Kampfsituationen zu vermeiden. Stand und sexuelle Ausrichtung sind keine Beitrittskriterien. Teil 3 – Ordenskleidung Die Ordensfarbe ist grün. In der Heraldik steht Verde für Tapferkeit, Freiheit, Schönheit, Hoffnuthumb|Rüstung Platte1 Fraternitas Lucisng, Freude und Gesundheit - Dinge, die für uns unter anderem das Licht beschreiben. Getragen werden grüne Roben, Hemden, Tuniken oder Rüstungen. Ebenfalls zulässig ist das Silber des Argentumkreuzzuges sowie die rot-silberne Rüstung der Argentumkreuzfahrer. Bei letzterer ist zu beachten, dass hier für das ungeübte Auge Verwechslungsgefahr mit den Scharlachroten bestehen könnte. Eine schwarze Rüstung ist ebenfalls erlaubt. Paladine können ihre spezifischen Rüstungen tragen. Ordensritter haben Ordensfarben zu tragen. Der Wappenrock des Ordens ist schwarz mit silberner Einfassung und dem Argentumsymbol in Silber. Jedes Ordensmitglied muss sich in Ausübung seiner Ordenstätigkeiten als Ordensmitglied ausweisen können. Das Ordenswappen ist hierfür jederzeit gut sichtbar zu tragen. Teil 4 - Die Gemeinschaft Die Ordensgemeinschaft lebe einmütig zusammen. Niemand wird seines Standes wegen bevorzugt; im Orden sind alle gleich angesehen, ganz gleich, ob sie von Adel oder bürgerlicher Herkunft sind. Es gibt keine Verpflichtung zur Besitzlosigkeit, doch trägt ein jedes Ordensmitglied nach seinen Möglichkeiten dazu bei, den Orden zu tragen. Die Ordensmitglieder sind sich bewusst, dass ihnen vieles gemeinsam gehört. Die Obereren versorgen jeden mit Nahrung und Kleidung. Nicht, dass sie jedem Einzelnen gleich viel geben müssten, denn im Hinblick auf die Gesundheit sind nicht alle gleich, vielmehr soll jedem Bruder und jeder Schwester gegeben werden, was er oder sie persönlich nötig hat. Dies bezieht sich nicht nur auf Nahrung und Kleidung, sondern ebenso auf Studienmaterial und dergleichen, was zur Ausbildung des Ordensmitgliedes notwendig ist. Die Bibliothek des Ordens steht jedem Mitglied stets zur Verfügung. Jene, die nichts besaßen, bevor sie dem Orden beitraten, sollen in der monastischen Gemeinschaft nicht das suchen, was sie sich zuvor nicht leisten konnten. Dennoch ist ihrer Mittellosigkeit entgegenzukommen und ihnen alles Notwendige zu geben – selbst, wenn sie zuvor so arm waren, dass sie sich nicht einmal das Allernotwendigste leisten konnten. Das Herz des Ordensmitglieds strebe nach Höherem; nicht nach irdischem Schein. Die Brüder und Schwestern unterstützen einander. Jedes Ordensmitglied hat seinen Möglichkeiten nach dafür Sorge zu tragen, sich stets selber verteidigen zu können und ein Mindestmaß an Beherrschung mindestens einer Waffe aufzuweisen. Da wir auch ein kämpfender Orden sind, findet dementsprechendes Training täglich statt. Im Training sind keine scharfen Waffen erlaubt, sondern nur stumpfe Trainingswaffen oder umwickelte Waffen. Es besteht keine Verpflichtung zum Zölibat. Teil 5 – Verhalten der Ordensmitglieder Ein jedes Mitglied hat sich stets so zu verhalten, dass es dem Orden Ehre erweist und ihn nicht beschämt. Solange der Bruder oder die Schwester den Wappenrock des Ordens trägt, gilt er oder sie als Repräsentant des Ordens und hat ein dementsprechendes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Wer sich selber in Misskredit bringt, bringt die Ordensgemeinschaft in Misskredit. Den anderen Orden ist trotz der Unterschiedlichkeiten Respekt entgegenzubringen – wir haben alle das gleiche Ziel. Ausnahmen bilden selbstverständlich Gruppierungen, die dem Licht zuwiderhandeln. Das Licht ist der oberste Leitsatz und jeder Bruder und jede Schwester soll danach streben, es durch sein/ihr Verhalten und Vorleben sicht- und spürbar zu machen. Vom Licht erfüllt, jedoch nicht verblendet sei das Bruderschaftsmitglied. Teil 6 – Aufgaben des Ordens Der Orden bringt das Licht jenen, die es am nötigsten haben. Das sind in der Regel jene, die die Heilsmittel der Kirche noch nicht empfangen konnten und jene, die die Botschaft der Kirche noch nicht gehört haben oder sie nicht als Botschaft des Lichts erkannt haben. Ferner verteidigt der Orden das Licht überall dort, wo es notwendig ist und bringt es bis in die entlegendsten Ecken der bekannten Welt. Die Brüder und Schwestern des Ordens haben entsprechend ihrer Neigungen und Talente verschiedene Aufgaben. Allen gemeinsam ist jedoch die tatkräftige Unterstützung der Bedürftigen in der Seelsorge sowie mit materiellen Gütern und Nahrungsmitteln oder Mitarbeit. Teil 7 – Gebet, Meditation und Studium des Lichts Dem Gebet ist täglich Raum zu geben, denn es bringt uns dem Licht näher und hilft uns, unser Verhalten zu reflektieren und zu erkennen. Es muss nicht zu festgelegten Stunden erfolgen, außer bei Tagesanbruch, nach dem Frühstück, zu Mittag, vor dem Abendessen und vor dem Nachtschlaf. Es gibt keine vorgegebenen Orte für das Gebet. Es kann ebensogut im Zimmer des Ordensmitgliedes abgehalten werden wie auch in der Ordenskapelle, der Kathedrale oder wo auch immer das Ordensmitglied sich gerade befindet. Regelmäßige Meditationen helfen, den Geist zu stärken und das Temperament zu zügeln. Sie unterstützen die Erweiterung unseres Horizontes, unsere Reflexionsbereitschaft und Aufnahmefähigkeit. Entsprechende Anleitungen befinden sich in der Bibliothek des Ordens. Das Studium der Lehren des Lichtes ist Pflicht für jedes Mitglied des Ordens, da sie die Grundpfeiler unserer Gemeinschaft bilden. Regelmäßige Beichten stellen eine Selbstverständlichkeit dar. Tagesablauf des Ordens Jedes Ordensmitglied hat sich an den Tagesablauf des Ordens zu halten. Außnahmen sind Krankheit, wichtige Einsätze oder Urlaub. Laudes Bei Tagesanbruch wird das Laudes, das Lichteslob gebetet. Frühmorgendliches Training Nach dem Laudes beginnt das frühmorgendliche Training. Dies besteht in der Regel aus einem Ausdauertraining. Frühstück Prim Das erste Gebet, Prim, erfolgt nach dem Frühstück und ist selbstständig abzuhalten. Jeweils eingeteilte Arbeiten Studium der Schriften und/oder die eingeteilte Arbeit ist zu verrichten. Arbeiten und Studieren werden durch die Stundengebete und die Mahlzeiten unterbrochen. Mittagshore '''Gegen 12 Uhr. Mittagsgebet. '''Mittagessen Jeweils eingeteilte Arbeiten '''Studium der Schriften und/oder die eingeteilte Arbeit ist zu verrichten. Arbeiten und Studieren werden durch die Stundengebete und die Mahlzeiten unterbrochen. '''Training an der Waffe Vesper '''Gegen 18 Uhr. Abendgebet. '''Abendessen Jeweils eingeteilte Arbeiten / Freier Abend''' (falls keine Einteilung erfolgt ist)' '''Komplet '''Nachtgebet. Selbstständig abzuhalten Struktur des Ordens '''Kommandantur ' Die Kommandantur obliegt den beiden obersten Kommandanten, den Lichtbewahrern des Ordens und dem klerikalen Oberhaupt des Ordens. Ihren Befehlen ist immer nachzukommen. Der Abt als geistliches Oberhaupt unserer klerikalen Gemeinschaft trägt die letztendliche Befehlsgewalt und ihm ist immer Folge zu leisten. Abt und somit klerikales Oberhaupt ist: Pater Aedan of Iona. Oberste Kommandanten sind: Dermot de la Varre; Hochmagus und Ordensritter Mikael Morgenbringer; Paladin und Ordensritter Im Falle dessen, dass die obersten Kommandanten nicht zugegen sind, sind deren Vertreter: Stellvertretende Kommandanten: Bruder Piers de Gabaston; Ritter Bruder Wulfric Winterspring; Magus Geistlicher Vertreter des Abts ist: Pater Edward of Caernarvon; Prior Botschafterin des Ordens: Nuncia Diardre de la Varre; Maga Befehlsgewalt und beratende Funktion innerhalb der Kommandantur. Auch ihr ist immer und jederzeit Folge zu leisten. Bruderschaft Fratres (Brüder) und Sorores (Schwestern) bilden die restliche Belegschaft des Ordens. Jedes Ordensmitglied ist Teil der klösterlichen Gemeinschaft. Alle Fratres und Sorores werden in der Kampfkunst ausgebildet und je nach Eignung dann weiter ausgebildet und thumb|Rüstung Platte2 Fraternitas Luciseingesetzt. Manche der Fratres und Sorores legen ihren Augenmerk verstärkt auf die Gemeindearbeit und Seelsorge, andere fühlen sich mehr im militärischen Teil des Ordens beheimatet. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens nehmen noch zusätzliche Positionen ein, wie z.B. Novizenmeister, Rittmeister, Tierarzt, Ausbilder oder Offizier. In ihren amtsausübenden Positionen ist jenen Ordensmitgliedern Gehorsam zu leisten. Die Mitgliedschaft im Orden ist lebenslang. Nur in Ausnahmefällen kann ein Ordensmitglied aus dem Dienst der Bruderschaft entlassen werden. Jedes neue Ordensmitglied muss die Zeit des Novizentums innerhalb des Ordens absolvieren. Dies ist unabhänging ob der Vorgeschichte des Einzelnen. Die Dauer des Noviziats ist individuell. In der Zeit des Noviziats hat der Novize, wie auch die Ordensleitung, die Möglichkeit Abstand zu gewinnen und ein Austritt ist hier jederzeit noch möglich. 'Freie Mitarbeiter im Orden ' Wer sich dem Orden nicht anschließen möchte, jedoch gewillt ist für ihn zu arbeiten und die Regeln zu respektieren, der kann seine Dienste dem Orden zur Verfügung stellen. Dies können sein: Schreibkräfte, Arzt, Hausangestellte oder freiwillige Helfer im Gemeindedienst. Die freien Mitarbeiter unterstehen der Kommandantur im weitesten Sinne. Bitten können gestellt werden, Befehle jedoch keine erteilt werden. Die einzige Weisung, die freie Mitarbeiter jedoch ohne Wenn und Aber erfüllen müssen, ist stets im Sinne des Ordens zu handeln und seine Regeln zu befolgen. Abt In unsere klösterlich-klerikalem Orden ist der Abt der Vorsteher des Klosters und bekleidet somit das höchste Amt. So ist der Abt also das „Familienoberhaupt“ der Klostergemeinschaft, er soll mit Güte und Strenge „regieren“. Der Abt trägt die Verantwortung für die geistlichen und weltlichen Dinge im Kloster. Abt auf Lebenszeit ist Pater Aedan of Iona. Prior Der Prior ist der Stellvertreter des Abtes. Der Abt ernennt ihn und der Prior vertritt den Abt, wenn dieser abwesend ist. Der Prior teilt die Arbeiten im Kloster ein. Prior ist Pater Edward of Caernarvon. Dekan Der Dekan ist der Vertreter des Priors. Er ist zudem für die liturgischen Abläufe im Kloster zuständig. Die Stelle des Dekans ist derzeit vakant. Cellerar Seine Zuständigkeit betrifft die Einnahmen des Klosters, die Keller und den Klostervorrat. Cellerar ist Bruder Piers de Gabaston. Bibliothekar Ihm obliegt die Beschaffung der liturgischen Literatur. Er verwaltet zudem die Bücher und fertigt Kopien an oder lässt sie anfertigen. Bibliothekar ist Pater Cainneach mac Dalánn. Novizenmeister Unterweisung und Anleitung der Novizen. Novizenmeister ist Pater Fintan von den Wagen bzw. Pater Edward of Caernarvon. Rittmeister Dem Rittmeister obliegt die Ausbildung der Reittiere und ihrer Reiter. Er kümmert sich um die Beschaffung neuer Tiere und um die Reitausrüstung. Rittmeister ist Schwester Roselyn O'Finnigan. Tierarzt Dem Tierarzt obliegt die Pflege & Verarztung aller Tiere des Ordens. Tierarzt ist Bruder Sean Finney. Arzt Dem Arzt obliegt die Pflege und ärtzliche Versorgung aller Ordensmitglieder. Heiltätigkeiten außerhalb des Ordens erfolgen im Zuge der Gemeindearbeit. Medizinische Ausbildung von begabten Schwestern und Brüdern. Arzt ist Doktor Finneas Goodwin (freier Mitarbeiter) In medizinischer Ausbildung: Schwester Eileen Morgenbringer Professritter Ordensritter mit ewigem Gelübde. Jede zum Ritter geschlagene Person, kann mit der Profess unter dem Beistand eines glaubwürdigen Bürgen zum Ordensritter avancieren. Der Ordensritter ist den kirchlichen Pflichten genauso unterworfen, wie den militärischen. Professritter haben Ordensfarben zu tragen. Professritter des Ordens sind: Abt Aedan of Iona; Lord Mikael Morgenbringer; Lord Dermot de la Varre; Lady Eileen Morgenbringer; Count Richard d'Anjou; Pater Trystan of Lyonesse; Sir Cassiola Kalaana Die Professritter vereinen die Ideale und Tugenden des Ordens und Klerus sowie die weltlichen Rittertugenden in sich. Unsere Professritter (bzw. Professritterinnen) verpflichten sich neben den Ordensregeln den folgenden Tugenden: Glaube an das Heilige Licht Der Glaube an das Heilige Licht sowie das Leben nach seinen Tugenden sind für einen Ordensritter wie für jedes andere Ordensmitglied unabdingbar. Treue gegenüber dem Orden Treue in Wort und Tat. Maßhaltung/Genügsamkeit Der Professritter halte stets das rechte Maß in allen Dingen. Er erscheine nicht gierig und meide Übertreibungen. Maßlosigkeit schadet nicht nur dem Leib, sondern auch der Seele. Ebenso kann eine jede Tugend durch Maßlosigkeit oder Übertreibung in ihr Gegenteil verkehrt werden. Erst das rechte Maß erweist den Tugenden die ihnen gebührende Ehre. Züchtigkeit Züchtigkeit bedeute dem Professritter angemessenes Verhalten. Er behandle einen jeden respektvoll und wertschätzend, sofern sein Gegenüber sich diesbezüglich nicht disqualifiziert hat. Gerechte und moralisch angemessene Behandlung hat zunächst ein jeder verdient - Selbstbeherrschung und Wertschätzung sind die Grundpfeiler eines guten Miteinanders. Ehre Der Professritter handle stets ehrenvoll gemäß der Maxime seiner Gelübde und seines Gewissens. Auch ohne materiellen und sichtbaren Lohn sei er stets sich selbst treu und handle nie gegen sein Gewissen und unter seiner Würde. Er vervollständige den Adel der Ritterwürde mit dem Adel des Geistes. Hierzu gehört auch, Unrecht nicht mit Unrecht zu vergelten. Ehre wird unter anderem durch Ehrlichkeit erworben. Beständigkeit und Treue Als Professritter sei beständig in Deinem Handeln, so dass Du verlässlich bist und anderen ein Beispiel sein kannst. Halte fest an Deinen Eiden, zeige Vertragstreue und über all dem Treue und Festigkeit im Glauben. Ehrlichkeit und Beständigkeit werden Dir mit Respekt vergolten. Höflichkeit Wie die Wortherkunft es vermuten lässt, möge der Professritter sich stets so verhalten, dass er auch bei Hofe ein tadelloses Beispiel sein kann. Er zeige gute Manieren und gepflegten Umgang, sei zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit. Es nutzt der edelste Stand nichts, wenn derjenige, der ihn ausfüllt, ihn nicht durch sein Verhalten ehrt. Milde Wahrhaft groß und edel ist er, der nicht nur richten kann, sondern auch fähig ist, Milde walten zu lassen. Der Professritter zeige Barmherzigkeit und Nächstenliebe und sehe auch einmal über kleinere Schwächen anderer hinweg, ohne gleich die ganze Person zu verurteilen. Er sei weder herablassend, noch herrisch. Demut Demut werde nicht verwechselt mit Selbstverleugnung oder Selbstherabsetzung. Der Professritter vergesse jedoch nie, dass über ihm etwas größeres steht – das Heilige Licht selbst. Er achte, ehre und lobe es, denn alles was er ist und hat wurde ihm vom Lichte gegeben. Er kenne und akzeptiere seine Schwächen ohne Selbstverachtung und bleibe bescheiden. Entschlusskraft Als ritterliche Tugend auch Mannheit oder Mannhaftigkeit genannt, hält sie den Professritter dazu an, im Kampf Mut und Tapferkeit zu zeigen sowie besonnene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Die Furcht vor der Verletzung des eigenen Leibes halte ihn nicht davon ab, Schwächere zu schützen. Arbeitsamkeit und Selbstdisziplin ...bedeuten hier Zielstrebigkeit und die Bereitschaft, sich stets weiterzuentwickeln. Zum Erreichen seiner Ziele zeige der Professritter Ausdauer und Fleiß. Schönheit Als (ordens)ritterliche Tugend verlangt die Schönheit nicht, irgendeinem gängigen Schönheitsideal zu entsprechen oder gar Zeit für Eitelkeiten aufzuwenden. Gemeint ist hier die innere Schönheit und das Fehlen von Falschheit. Der Professritter achte jedoch auf ein ordentliches und gepflegtes, ästhetisches Erscheinungsbild als äußeres Zeichen seiner inneren Tugend. Vernachlässigung und Ungepflegtheit haben nichts gemein mit ritterlicher Selbstdisziplin. Guter/Hoher Mut Selbstsicherheit, Selbstvertrauen und Souveränität verleihen Vertrauenswürdigkeit und übertragen sich im Idealfall als gute Stimmung auch auf andere. Der Professritter ist wie jeder andere nicht vor Zweifeln und Mißstimmung gefeit, doch achte er darauf, sich nicht in Mutlosigkeit und Selbstmitleid zu verlieren. Offene Ohren, Seelsorger und helfende Hände stehen ihm stets zur Verfügung. Verstand Der Professritter zeige Verstand und Verständigkeit, handle und denke strategisch und zielgerichtet. Er strebe nach Lebenserfahrung und Bildung und fürchte nicht, Fragen zu stellen. Dienstbereitschaft Der Professritter sei bereit, seine Kraft in den Dienst der Kirche und an den Schwächeren und Hilfsbedürftigen zu stellen. Neben den ewigen Gelübden als Professritter ist zudem die Möglichkeit gegeben, diese Gelübde zunächst als sogenannter Gastritter als Verpflichtung für ein Jahr und einen Tag abzulegen. Paladine Die Paladine im Orden sind Streiter des Lichts, sie unterstehen in ihrer Befehlsgewelt dem Obersten Kleriker des Ordens, dem Abt. Durch ihre besondere, klerikale Ausbildung und ihre Frömmigkeit im Glauben unterscheiden sie sich von den Professrittern. Das eine schließt aber das andere nicht aus. Ein Paladin durchläuft eine Zeit des Noviziats. Dies ist die Zeit der Ausbildung, in welcher er mehrere Schritte durchläuft, bis er eines Tages als würdig erachtet wird, die Weihe zu empfangen. Als Zeichen seines Amtes ist es dem Paladin erlaubt, seine geweihte Rüstung zu tragen. Das Tragen des Paladinornats bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass der Bruder oder die Schwester einen höheren Rang im Orden inne hat. Geweihte Paladine des Ordens sind: Pater Richard d'Anjou; Lord Mikael Morgenbringer; Schwester Edwina vom Hohenbusch (a.D.) Paladine im Noviziat: Schwester Eileen Morgenbringer (ausgesetzt); Bruder Jonathan Saggitarius; Bruder Jean Monfaire Nuncio / Nuncia Nuncio oder Nuncia des Ordens ist der Botschafter / die Botschafterin des Ordens. Die Stelle hat Befehlsgewalt und eine beratende Funktion innerhalb der Kommandantur inne. Nuncia ist Schwester Diardre de la Varre. Oberste Kommandantur Lichtbewahrer des Ordens und somit die Oberste Kommandantur des Ordens in allen weltlichen Belangen des Ordens. Sie tragen, gemeinsam mit dem Abt die Verantwortung für die weltlichen Dinge im Kloster. Die Oberste Kommandantur gilt als Bewahrer des Lichts und sie halten ihre hütende Hand über den Orden und all seine Mitglieder. Lichtbewahrer auf Lebenszeit sind: Mikael Morgenbringer Dermot de la Varre Ordensgelände und Gebäude Das Ordensgelände beginnt kurz hinter dem großen Baum am See zu Sturmwind und reicht bis zum Waldrand, wie ein Stück weit ins Gebirge. Das ehemalige Bauernhaus wurde ins Ordenshauptgebäude integriert und dient nun als alter Teil. Ein Zweithaus wurde ebenso errichtet und derzeit befindet sich ein drittes Hauptgebäude in Bau. Kleinere Gebäude sind auf dem Gelände zu finden und dienen unterschiedlichen Zwecken. Auf dem weitläufigen Gelände ist eine größere Kapelle zu finden. Die Einrichtung der Kapelle wurde der Kathedrale von Gilneas nachempfunden. Die Haupthäuser sind zweistöckig gehalten. Die Brüder und Schwestern wohnen zu meist in Einzelzellen (Zelle = Zimmer). Manche Brüder oder Schwestern teilen sich jedoch auch ein Zimmer und es gibt derzeit 2 Familienwohnräume im Zweithaus des Ordens. Im Haus befindet sich vornehmlich Holzboden. Alle Zimmer (ausser die Besenkammer vielleicht) haben Fenster. Innenliegende Räume im Obergeschoss verfügen über Dachfenster! Es gibt einen Alten Teil - dies war das ursprüngliche Bauernhaus der Wollertons und es ist etwas kleiner. Somit wird es ein kleinere Stufen vom Neuteil in den alten Bereich geben. Ebenso ist hier die Raumhöhe etwas geringer bemessen. Durch grundlegenden Innenumbauten wurden die ursprünglichen Räume verändert, um mehr Raum zu schaffen. Zusätzlich zum Gemeinschaftsbad im Erdgeschoss (mit fließend Wasser), kann sich jeder, sollte er baden wollen, auch einen Zuber ausleihen und heißes Wasser gibt es entweder per Eimerschleppen oder mit Hilfe eines freundlichen Magiers. Ansonsten sind Waschschüsseln in den Räumlichkeiten zur Übernachtung vorhanden. Toiletten befinden sich außerhalb der Häuser. Nachttöpfe sind in den Zimmern zu gegen. Anzumerken ist der Schutz des Geländes. Ab 22 Uhr werden die Hunde rausgelassen und bewachen das Gelände. Ebenfalls gibt es Nachtwachen. Desweiteren besteht ein Schutz um das Gelände und die Haupthäuser in Form von Licht und Magie. Umbau Nach dem aufwendigen Umbau des Hauptgebäudes, hier einen Überblick über das Erdgeschoss und den offenen Wandelgang. Der Wandelgang ist aus dem selben Stein gemauert, wie das Haupthaus. Hier liegt ein Steinfußboden. Im Bereich der Beete liegt Kies aus. thumb|left|350px Der Fußboden im Haupthaus ist aus Holzdielen gefertigt. Wandleuchter erhellen den langen Flur. Ein großes Postfachregal befindet sich im Flurbereich kurz hinter dem Pförtnerzimmer. Im Pfortnerzimmer gibt es eine Garderobe und einen Waffenständer. Die Küche ist eine typische Klosterküche. Ein Zugang zum Keller ist von dort gegeben, wie auch der Zugang zu einem Vorratsraum. In der großen Halle / Eßbereich des Klosters / befinden sich Bilder an den Wänden und ein großes Lichtsymbol aus geschnitztem Holz mit feinen Details ausgearbeitet. Ein Kristall bildet die Mitte. Die Fenster des Raumes lassen genug Licht herein und die beiden Kamine wärmen den sehr großen Raum. Man hat einen Blick in den Kräuter/Blumengarten mit Wandelgang und einen einzelnen, kleinen Apfelbaum. Im Kaminzimmer stehen verteilte lederne Ohrensessel in Sitzgruppen. Ein kleines Beistelltischchen steht meist dabei. Es gibt eine Anrichte auf der stets gefüllte Teekannen auf Stövchen stehen und ein paar Krüge mit Wasser und Saft. Becher und Tassen befinden sich in der Anrichte. In einer anderen Ecke steht eine kleine Bar mit geschliffenen Glaskaraffen. Man findet dort Arathi Gold Whiskey der verschiedenen Alterklassen von 18 bis 30 Jahre, sowei eine Karaffe Rum und besten Tawny Port. Im kleineren Bereich des Kaminszimmers, erreichbar durch einen Durchgang, ist ein kleinerer Kamin zu finden und ein paar Sitzbereiche, ein Bücherregal und ein Klavier mit Hocker. Man hat hier den Blick auf das große Kürbisfeld, das Zweitgebäude und einen Teil vom Stall und der Menagerie, sowie ein Stück der Wiese hinter dem Haupthaus. Im Erdgeschoß befindet sich ebenso das Büro der Kommandantur sowie deren Besprechungsraum. Gleich bei der großen, schweren Holzpforte befindet sich der Pförtnerraum, mit Sitzgelegenheit, einem kleinen Kamin, sowie einem Schreibtisch. Die Holzpforte hat eine Sichtklappe angebracht. Am Ende des langen Ganges gibt es einen Treppenaufgang ins obere Geschoss. Unter der Treppe gibt es einen Zugang in den Kellerbereich des Hauptgebäudes. thumb|left|350px Natürlich gab es bei der kompletten Umgestaltung des Haupthauses auch Änderungen in der Zimmerverteilung. Ein Gemeinschaftsbad mit gnomischer Warmwasserzufuhr und fließendem Wasser, wurde eingebaut. Es gibt drei Duschen, drei Toiletten (mit direktem Abfluss zur Klärgrube des Ordens) und ein zwei Waschbecken. Ebenso wurde ein offener Aufenthaltsbereich geschaffen, der auch zum Studium dient. Die Gästezimmer sind komplett ins Drittgebäude ausgesiedelt worden. Im Flur gibt es einen Zugang zum Dachgeschoss, welcher als Stauraum dient. Der Keller des Haupthauses ist gemauert und beherbergt Lagerräume für Lebensmittel; einen Bierkeller; einen Weinkeller und einen Kerkerbereich. Der alte Gebäudekomplex, welcher das ehemalige Bauernhaus der Wollertons dargestellt hatte, ist dank magischer Hilfe vor dem Umbau versetzt worden und ist im hinteren Bereich des Ordensgelände zu finden. Der alte Bauer Wollerton wohnt dort und Ana, die externe Hofarbeiterin, hat dort weiterhin ihre Kammer. Ebenfalls im Haus wohnen Bruder Hengfist und Bruder Anselm, sowie Schwester Mafalda, Bruder Cuthbert und Bruder Korvinius. thumb|left Ein Blick aufs Haupthaus vom Kürbisfeld aus: (Vorbild ist die Abbaye Notre-Dame de Sénanque gewesen.) Allgemeine Info Die Bruderschaft distanziert sich von fanatisch religiösen Gesellschaften und setzt sich ein für die Schwachen, Hilfsbedürftigen und Armen, kämpft für die gerechte Sache und agiert strikt gegen das Übel der Geißel. Sie steht für Brüderlichkeit und Fürsorge, für hilfreiches Handeln und für das Licht, welches in Allem und Jedem leuchtet. Die Bruderschaft trägt das Licht hinaus an finstere Orte und versucht, das Licht mit Herzlichkeit, Freundschaft und Hilfsbereitschaft an andere Seelen zu vermitteln. Zukünftige Fratres oder Sorores der Gemeinschaft sollten lichtvolle Wesen sein, die gewillt sind, anderen Mitbürgern Respekt und Freundlichkeit entgegenzubringen. Die Bruderschaft nimmt nur Menschen, Zwerge und Hochelfen auf. Im Falle der Soror Zoè Heatfilia hat die Bruderschaft eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wirkt die Schwester auf den ersten Blick, wie eine Gnomin, abgesehen von der sehr zierlichen Gestalt, so wurde sie im Lichtglauben von einem Menschen erzogen und ist somit als sehr kleiner Mensch anzusehen. Konvertiten, die gewillt sind dem Lichtglauben zu folgen und ihm zu dienen, werden eingehend geprüft werden und können nach positivem Ausgang der Prüfung ebenfalls der Bruderschaft beitreten. Bemerkungen Die Bruderschaft ist eine kleine, familiäre Gilde, die den Fokus auf Fairplay und ein Miteinander legt. OOC tragen wir weiter den Namen Fraternitas Lucis und auch der Wappenrock sieht ooc leider anders aus als IC. Wir sind keine reine RP-Gilde. Sprich ein Teil der Brüder und Schwestern der Bruderschaft spielt kein RP und distanziert sich davon. Obwohl bereits Hexenmeister und Todesritter zu unserer Gilde gehören, sind dies Spieler, die nicht im RP tätig sind bzw. den Charakter nicht im klassischen Sinne ausspielen. Rollenspieler sind gerne willkommen – aber auch Nicht-Rollenspieler können sich uns anschließen. Hierbei ist es dann auch egal, welcher Rasse man angehört. Galerie thumb|Fraternitas Lucis ooc Wappen Grün Stoff.jpg|Stoffrüstung 1 Möglichkeit: Fraternitas Lucis Grün Platte2.jpg|Plattenrüstung: Fraternitas Lucis Grün Platte.jpg|Plattenrüstung Version 2 Alternativrüstung.jpg|Alternativrüstung: Späher/Waldläufer (eine Möglichkeit) BruderschaftsEsszimmer.JPG|Teil des Esszimmers im Ordenshaus BruderschaftsKaminzimmer.JPG|Teil des Kaminzimmers im Ordenshaus Erdgeschoss Bruderschaftshaus Haupt kleiner.JPG|Grundriss Erdgeschoss Haupthaus der Bruderschaft Grundriss Obergeschoss Bruderschaftshaus kleiner.JPG|Grundriss Obergeschoss Haupthaus der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Gilde Allianz Kategorie:Klerus Themengilde Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Menschen Themengilde Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis